Keytale
|date = July 25, 2017‎ |website = Tumblr Facebook |type = Character-centered |subtype = Sans-centric |tone = Serious |medium = Comic |creator = Akuma Sekai |writer = Akuma Sekai |artist = RoDenn and Paxy |composer = Marcelo |spriter = Mariah}} Keytale is an AU created by Akuma Sekai, with the "Team Keytale", a spanish team. The AU is still a WIP, this page will be updated when there is more information. The chapters of Keytale will be announced on the Tumblr and on the FB page of Keytale. About the AU The story is based on a True Post-Pacifist route, which has been almost 3 years since the monsters surfaced, and humans and monsters live peacefully. But one day, Sans receives a rare message from someone familiar: It was Gaster, who told him that he would wait in The Barrier. With the help of Frisk, Sans travels there and after several hours waiting, is magically transported to an empty world, in which there are thousands of roads interlaced among them: The Infraverse, an empty dimension with floating stone paths. But he is not alone, Flowey will be his companion in the journey through the entrails of the strange world. The Guardian Keytale introduces a new concept: The Guardian. The Guardian is the protector of the doors that lead to all AU’s, which are in the world known as Infraverse. The Infraverse is a totally empty world, where there are floating stone paths leading to each door. Only The Guardian can open the doors, as it has “The Key of Infinity”. The Guardian is responsable for letting those who venture on the ancestral paths pass by. Of course, one of the primary tasks of The Guardian is to stop ERROR!Sans and prevent it from going through all AU’s, but ERROR is too powerful to be stopped. For now. Even so, the Guardian and ERROR are not the only ones able to cross the gates. The Infraverse The Infraverse is an empty dimension, where there are floating stone paths leading to doors. The doors lead to differents AU's, depending on the shape and size of the door. The Infraverse roads are created from Holystone, a virtually indestructible material. However, if something happens to the roads, many alternate universes can suffer the consequences. Characters Keytale's characters are mostly characters created by Keytale's staff. For now only the information of some characters present in the Keytale universe will be available. Key!Sans Key!Sans is the protagonist of Keytale. He, with Flowey, will have many adventures in the Infraverse, saving AU's and facing villians. Key!Sans is a monster who lives a quiet life with Toriel, Papyrus and Frisk on the surface. After appearing in the infraversion, his determination grew in a phenomenal way, making his abilities increase and becoming "The Guardian". Flowey Flowey is the companion of Key!Sans in the strange world known as Infraverse. Flowey can be transformed into a pendant for Key! Sans, to increase the initial power of Key!Sans. Flowey is annoying and cumbersome at times, but sometimes it can be the key to certain situations. Key!Sans is grateful that he is also on the Infraverse. Chapters The link to the chapters will be aviable on the Keytale FB page! Soundtrack The Keytale Soundtrack will be aviable on Youtube. Category:AUs Category:Character-centered Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:Serious Category:Comic